Bad Mistakes, Dark Consequences
by Shodow98
Summary: Always think before you act, if only the Potters and the rest of the Wizarding World knew this before the horrible turn of events. Betrayed and angry, Serenity Potter (fem!harry) makes a new life for herself. A new life that consists of being dark. wrong BWL, twin is BWL, powerful!harry, dark!harry, fem!harry, fem!harry/severus slash
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Second story, but first multi-chapter story, so bare with me. I obviously don't own Harry Potter or anything related or of it. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I decided to try something new that my mind has been begging me to write. Please offer suggestions or ideas on how to improve this story or on where it should go. I have a vague idea of how this story is going, but I'm always up to new suggestions.**

**~ Shadow**

**Key:**

**"speaking"**

**'thoughts'**

_**Parseltongue**_

**and now on to the story...**

Chapter 1

Privet Drive has always been considered a plain and simple street. Nothing peculiar or strange ever happens there... ever... that is before a mysterious girl was left on the door step of Number 4 Privet Drive. No one knows who or where this girl came from. All that is known of this mysterious person is that she is occasionally seen outside gardening, or at the supermarket buying groceries and doing other errands, or alone on a swing in the neighborhood park. She has acid green highlights, that stand out drastically against her midnight black long hair. Her skin is pale and unblemished, except for the mysterious scar above her right eye that strangely looks like a lightening bolt. Her nose is petite and her lips soft and pink. But the most interesting feature she has are her eyes. Her eyes the color of Avada Kedavra, although muggles just describe them as acid green like her highlights, with flakes of emerald green and fiery red. They captivate the attention of anyone who dares look at them straight on. Though her eyes may look intriguing, they always carry a cold look in them. Her being carries a presence of coldness in general. So cold some shiver when she walks past them. Who is this mysterious girl?

...

Why she goes by Serenity Potter.

**...TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**I don't own Harry Potter or any names, places, ect. used in this story. They all belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Plus if I owned Harry Potter it would have been way different, probably not as creative, or as popular.**

**~ Shadow**

**Key:**

**"speaking"**

**'thoughts'**

_**Parseltongue**_

**and on to the story...**

Chapter 2

Serenity Potter is a not so normal girl. Besides her divine beauty, she is super intelligent and a witch. She of course knows of the Wizarding World for she used to be a part of it. She still has nightmares of the horrors she has experienced in the muggle and the Wizarding World. Before she was abandoned at Number 4 Privet Drive, she lived with the happy and loving Potter family, at least that's how the public viewed the Potter family. There was a loving mother, Lily, Head of the aurors and caring father, James, the boy who lived, Daniel, and his little sister, Roxanne. Of course the world knew the Potters first had twins, Daniel and Serenity, but they just never heard much about their oldest daughter. It's almost as if she didn't exist, and to many she didn't. Poor Serenity had been left in the dark after that fateful Halloween night of October 31st 1981. After the defeat of Voldemort, Daniel Potter, a year and three month old baby, was named to be the boy-of-lived and the Potters became famous over night because of Daniel's V shaped scar and for defeating the darkest wizard of all time. Little did anyone know that Serenity was actually the destined one, the girl-who-lived, she was the one who defeated Voldemort, but it seemed only she knew that. As the Potters became more and more popular, they completely forgot that they had twins, so poor Serenity Potter was expected to take care of herself. The house elves felt bad for her so they helped take care of Serenity till she was able to take care of herself. By the age of three Serenity could read, write, and cook her own meals. She thought that if she could read and write before Daniel, then her parents might love and pay attention to her, so she nearly devoured any and every book she could get her hands on and read them front to back. But this didn't get an ounce of attention from her parents. They never payed any attention to anything she did unless it was something bad. Then she would get in trouble, whether it was something she did or something Daniel blamed her for. Never once was Serenity shown any love and compassion from James or Lily. Serenity used to cry herself to sleep when this happened, but as the years went by, she got over the heartbreak and gained control over her emotions. Perfecting her unreadable mask whenever she could, she built up a defensive wall around her heart to protect herself from feeling heartbreak ever again. She also learned how to do magic before Daniel at the age of three. She's always been powerful for her age and again she thought her parents might love her if she showed signs of magic first. All that did was earn her a lecture and being sent to her room. The sad thing was when Daniel finally showed signs of magic, her parents planned a huge party inviting all of Daniel's fans to also come and celebrate their hero maturing. Serenity was so disgusted by this action that she stayed in her room while the party was going on. Everyone seemed to be having a good time celebrating with their hero, whether they knew him personally or not. Instead of being saddened by this action, Serenity was pissed. She couldn't believe that her twin got a party for his show of powers and she got yelled at and sent to her room. That's wasn't fair at all! To help cool off, Serenity pulled out her personal diary, after whispering a quick _open_ in parseltongue, and begins to write.

Dear diary,

Today my brother Daniel showed his first bit of magic and you wanna know what happened? He got a fucking party to celebrate. What did I get when I showed magic?! A lecture on not being careful with my magic and that's not all, after the lecture I was sent to my room! This is fucking bullshit! That's not fair! And we're twins for crying out loud! It's never fair for me! Daniel get special treatment all the time while I'm invisible unless my family needs something to yell at or blame. I showed magic when I was three and got yelled at! We're nearly 8 years old and my twin has just showed magic. I can tell he's weak, I don't know how but I've always been able to feel and see things that others can't. I've always been able to detect lies, feel and see magical cores, see wards, not that I've told anyone these talents. I still remember what happened when Daniel showed off his "weak" magic.

**...SPSS...**

****FLASHBACK****

It was a normal afternoon in the Wizarding World and Lily and Daniel were currently sitting in the play pen area.

"Mummy! Can I go flying again today?" cried Daniel.

"No sweetheart. Papa has to work today and I can't fly with your baby sister on the way." explained Lily.

"But I wanna fly NOW!" screamed Daniel being the spoiled brat he always is.

"Maybe later this week hun." Lily stated calmly. She sat back and relaxed, 'besides Daniel's starter broom was on the top shelf. He couldn't get to it even if he tried.' Lily thought to herself. All of a sudden there was a huge crash! It startled Lily so much she jumped off the couch to see what was happening. Right as she was turning around, she saw Daniel's broom slowly but surely sliding its way to Daniel's open hands. Lily's worry and frustration disappeared instantly as she rushed over to the floo network to call James.

"James! It's finally happened! Our baby boy has showed his first sign of magic!" squealed Lily excitedly.

Sure Daniel took awhile to show magic, but some people are late bloomers and since he defeated Voldemort, Daniel was destined to be a powerful wizard eventually if not already.

"That's wonderful sweetie! We should throw a party right away and invite all his fans to celebrate this joyous moment with us!" exclaimed James.

"I'll go start planning!" said Lily excitedly while she already started coming up with a list.

James stepped through the floo and rushed over to his son to give him a kiss on the head and a hug. Lily and James spent the rest of the day planning the party, with the help and opinions of Daniel of course. The next day the garden of the Potter Manor was decorated and ready for the huge celebration that was going to be held. Everyone who was anyone was going to be there, even the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**...TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Again still don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K. Rowling does. Another chapter up now, hope you enjoy.**

**~ Shadow**

**Key:**

**"speaking"**

**'thoughts'**

_**Parseltongue**_

**__****story continues...**

Chapter 3

...Meanwhile down at the party...

"Albus, I don't get the purpose of this horrible party. That Potter brat showed some magic... big deal. He is a wizard after all. He's expected to show magic since he's the Boy-Who-Lived." drawled Severus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts.

"Come now Severus. Do try to enjoy yourself. You need to get out of your dungeon more often. Your skin is too pale. And you mustn't let your hatred for James blind you from seeing what a charming boy Daniel is." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stated kindly.

Severus just rolled his eyes and went off searching for a quieter place. All this ruckus was giving him a headache.

**...SPSS...**

"Congratulations Daniel on showing magic!" said the Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall.

"Thanks Prof!" yelled Daniel with a smug smile on his young face. Poor Daniel has been looking all over for his friend Ron Weasley since the party began, but every time he tried to get away to go searching for Ron, someone new comes up to congratulate him. Finally after searching for what felt like forever, he saw a bunch of familiar red heads coming his way. Seeing his friend Ron in front he yelled an excuse to his parents and quickly left where he last saw his friend.

"See I told you you were gonna show magic soon!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah. I should have believed you before Ron." stated Daniel as he dug around his pocket for a gallon to give Ron. You see a week ago they made a bet as to when Daniel would finally show magic. Daniel was getting worried that something might be wrong with him for he hadn't showed any magical abilities since the fateful night he defeated Voldemort. Everyone he knew had already shown their magic, except himself. So Daniel was concerned there might be something wrong with his magic. But he needn't fret all along. He finally showed magic which meant he would still be famous.

**...SPSS...**

...Inside the manor...

Severus was finally able to sneak into the Manor. Normally he wouldn't want to come anywhere near here. This place was foreign to him. It's where his use-to-be best friend Lily lives with her arrogant husband, James, and their equally arrogant son. He was saddened by how much his friend had changed from all the fame. It's like the old Lily never existed, she was long gone. Now in her place was a snobby, vain, and attention seeking woman.

While at the party, even if that was only for a few minutes, Severus noticed one Potter was missing. He didn't see Serenity anywhere. Yes he knew about Serenity, pity that he was one of the few who did really know about her. He always knew she was different from the rest of the family. Every since he met her, she was a mystery to him, which is why he liked her the most. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Severus decided he would go and see if he could pay Serenity a short visit before going back into the ruckus others call a party.

Heading upstairs, Severus started his search for Serenity. After a few minutes of searching, he finally did find her. Serenity was currently in a dark blue room with a charmed ceiling to look like the night sky. She was sitting with her head over her desk writing something. Before he could knock, Severus heard the soft and melodious voice of Serenity say, "Hello Severus Snape. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Good day Serenity. How are you doing?" asked Severus politely.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. Please come in and make yourself comfortable won't you?" replied Serenity.

As Severus entered Serenity's dark room, he got a closer look at what's in it. Most wall spaces in the room was covered with filled bookshelves. 'She has quite the collection.' Severus mused to himself. Severus also noticed a desk and chair, where Serenity was currently occupying, and two black leather armchairs and a matching couch arranged around a glasstop coffee table in front of the fireplace. He also noticed a four post bed with black and green covers and sheets and simple black dressers for storing clothes. After examining her room he did as Serenity asked and fully entered her room to sit on one of the comfortable armchairs. On the coffee table were quite a few interesting books. One of them was advanced defense, while another was advanced potions. The last book is what intrigued him the most. It was about Occlumency and Legilimency.

'How could she possibly understand the material in these books?' Severus thought to himself.

"So how has your summer been Serenity?" Severus asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the quiet and mysterious girl to fill in the semi-awkward silence.

"It is fine professor." Serenity replied, but left it at that. "How has your holiday been?" She asked in a smooth and calm voice.

'How is she able to do that and control her emotions at such a young age. I couldn't even wish to accomplish this yet when I was her age.' Mused Severus, almost missing Serenity's response and question.

"It's been fine. I've been able to mainly focus on my potions without having to worry about teaching numbskulls who try to ruin my classroom in any way possible.

"And what potions have you been working on?" asked Serenity actually sounding interested.

"I'm currently trying to find a more efficient formula for the Wolfbane Potion. Though I didn't originally create it, I think there's a way to make it so the transformations are less painful and that the person keeps their mind when in wolf form. I'm also trying to make it cheaper because people with Lycanthropy usually don't have enough money to be able to afford the potion." explained Severus, almost forgetting he's talking to a 7 year old girl.

"Sounds very interesting and exciting should you be able to solve the puzzle professor." replied Serenity.

And that's how Severus and Serenity spent the rest of the party. They talked about everything, from potions to spells and charms. It was surprising how much this 7 year old knew at her age. Severus relaxed in his chair, while Serenity stayed at her desk writing something the whole time. She wasn't ignoring Severus at all, in fact she was having a very indepth conversation with him, she just never turned away from her book unless she was making a point about something. Severus didn't seem to mind this at all since he was finally able to have a deep and informative conversation with someone for the first time in awhile. By the time the party was over, Severus was almost reluctant to leave Serenity's company. Something about her company just drew him in to want to stay and never leave, but he knew he had to. Last thing he needed was to have more nasty rumors going around about him doing despicable things to a young girl. When they said farewell, Serenity asked Severus one surprising request.

"Would you keep in touch with me professor. Nothing special or huge. Just a letter every once in awhile so I'm not totally alone. We can talk about anything you want to or maybe if I get ideas on potions you can review them." Serenity explained softly with so much loneliness evident in her voice, that Severus almost couldn't hear her. But he did, he wasn't a spy for nothing, and strangely he agreed. If it was anyone else asking, Severus would have scoffed at the request, but something about how Serenity asked and sounded begged him to say yes. And so he did. After shaking hands again, Severus turned and left. He easily snuck back into the huge crowd and apparated away.

**...TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K. Rowling does. Another chapter to this story, I hope this story is doing ok.**

**~ Shadow**

**Key:**

**"speaking"**

**'thoughts'**

_**Parseltongue**_

**and the story continues...**

Chapter 4

For a short while, Serenity's life didn't seem so bad. She and Severus have been exchanging letters with each other for a little while and where quickly becoming close. Serenity loved Severus because to him she was important and not invisible. He helped her with anything she was struggling with. He was what Serenity wished her father would have been like, but she also loved Severus a different way also. Severus was quickly falling in love with the girl because she was so different than normal Potters. She was intelligent, cunning, and had a thirst to learn. She wasn't lazy or arrogant. He saw her as a daughter, and maybe something more, and he promised to himself that he would always be there for her, whenever and wherever.

But like all good things, they eventually come to an end. A few nights after Serenity's and Daniel's 9th birthday, Serenity overheard the worst news ever.

"I think it's time to get rid of Serenity. She obviously is becoming way too jealous of all the attention Daniel is getting. And with Daniel needing to be trained soon, he doesn't need any distractions, especially from her." whispered the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"I couldn't agree more! I only wish we'd done it sooner. She's just so different than everyone else in our family." whispered James, saddened that Serenity was a disappointment to the family.

"She always seemed dark to me. I can honestly say I never liked her. I wish we only had Daniel, not twins." whispered Lily, too blinded by her fame and arrogance to even realize what she was saying(not that she cared anyways).

And so it was settled. Serenity would be abandoned somewhere by sundown the next day. They knew they had to get rid of her as quickly and quietly as possible.

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing. She ran to her room quickly and silently and grabbed a piece a quill and ink and some parchment. She knew she didn't have long so she wrote a quick letter to the one person who ever showed an ounce of love towards her.

Dear Severus,

I'm writing to you to let you know I'm going away. I don't knew how long or where, but I heard my parents and Albus discussing it in the kitchen when they thought I was asleep. I want to tell you I love you and thank you for making my life seem tolerable for a short while. I hope I can contact you soon, but something tells me that won't be for awhile. Please take care while I'm gone. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Serenity Potter

She quickly called for a Potter family owl, attached the note to it's foot, and sent it off into the dark starless night.

**...SPSS...**

And that is how Serenity ended up here. In this abnormally normal neighborhood, where weirdness was looked down upon. She was a stranger in her own neighborhood. She didn't get to meet anyone because her lovely aunt, uncle, and cousin are always giving her chores and errands to do. She has been cooking for them and yet they rarely feed her anything, not even scraps sometimes. She has to garden and run out to do errands. She cleans everything inside and out. It's ridiculous all the things she does. It's no wonder her uncle and cousin are the size of walruses. They don't lift a finger unless its holding a fork and knife at the dining table. Besides having chores stacked up on her, she gets abused also. Not that anyone in the neighborhood knows about that because that would be looked down upon and give the Dursleys a bad reputation. It only happens behind closed doors and windows and is easily hidden under clothes. But out of her whole family, her uncle is the worst. Sure a frying pan hurts but there are worst things. Especially when he's drunk, which has been happening more often as of late.

Finally when Serenity was 10 years old, she was pissed and had enough of the treatment her aunt, uncle, and cousin gave her. She packed her few things consisting of her diary, that only she can read, some clothes and some money she was able to sneak from her uncle's wallet. She opened the door to Number 4 Privet Drive, walked out and never looked back.

**...TBC...**


End file.
